


I Kissed Them

by RedLlamas



Category: 5000 A.D.
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: sun-moon-starboy: were u looking for asks for the 3 little words post? if so "i kissed [them]"? if not feel free to ignore :PThis wasn't worth the thirty dollars Inesh had bet.





	I Kissed Them

Abhivir stopped in his tracks. He’s looking at you, and now you’re really regretting taking that bet.

Quietly, he nears you, steps in closer than comfort would allow. You gulp, and he levels his stare at you. His eyes are hard, hurt.

“You did?” he asks. You nod. Sweat breaks out on your brow.

“Really?” He looks so heartbroken now, as if you’ve stolen every star in the sky and secreted them away.

You nod again.

Abhivir looks at you, and he’s close to tears. He doesn’t cry, he just nods and turns to walk away.

This wasn’t worth the thirty dollars Inesh had bet.

Captain Cheng walks by with a clipboard in their hand. They look up and see Abhivir and smile. Abhivir walks to them and asks them, “Do you want to be free again?”

Capt. Cheng is confused. “Why?”

“An ensign just told me that he kissed you.”

The captain turned their look to you, and you wanted a black hole to swallow you up. They gave you an ice cold glare and looked back at Abhivir.

“He lied. And he will be relegated to cleaning duty for the next two months,” Capt. Cheng said, raising their voice in order for you to hear them. You lowered your head in shame, but saw that your Captain gave your 1st officer a sweet, delicate kiss on the lips.

Everyone loves how in love they are, and Inesh was a bastard for making you do this. The captain leaves, and Abhivir turns to look back at you. There is a warning in his eyes, and you hope that he can see the repentance in your own.

He leaves.

You’re left standing there, thinking how lucky Abhivir must be. If a lie like this broke his world, you can’t imagine what would happen if the Captain actually left him.

You remember to pray that night that they stick together through thick and thin.

**Author's Note:**

> send me asks over at [dukeofqueer](http://dukeofqueer.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
